The Last Battle
by EarthShaker
Summary: Percy and camp prepares then fights hordes of Kronos' dark army...Percy will have to face Kronos himself. Chapter 4 up!
1. Prebattle

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but if I did I'd have my own fanfic fans. Rick Riordan does though.**

**AN: ENJOY**

**Percy's POV:**

This was it. I was turning 16 today and Kronos was approaching with hundreds of monsters. As the rest of the camp prepared, I sat in my cabin thinking. I will decide the fate of the world today kept invading my mind. I also thought of my friends, Annabeth specifically. I really like her but does she like me the same way? There was a knock on my door.

"Come in"

Annabeth entered and closed the door behind her. "Hi Percy"

"Hey Annabeth" I said with a slight smile.

"Percy I know your birthday is today. I'm worried about what will happen and I just wanted to s…say th… that I…I love you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you" She turned a bright shade of red but I did too.

"I love you too Annabeth" She gave me a quick kiss on my lips and left which made us both turn even more red. "You should come out and help this will be a long battle." I got up and followed her outside and tried to help Beckendorf prepare armor and swords but only one thought screamed through my head. _Annabeth loves me!!!_

The Hunters arrived midday. They also were fighting in this bloody battle. "Hey Thalia, how is joining the Hunt going", I asked.

"Pretty good, it's nice to see you three again", she said to Annabeth, Grover, and me. "How's camp? I heard about the Battle of the Labyrinth and the quest"

"We been preparing-" Annabeth started to say but was cut off by a deafening roar from past Thalia's tree.

**AN: Ok people this is my first fanfic R&R please. This will probably be 3-5part fanfic.**


	2. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO but I will soon mwuhahaha!**

**AN: Sorry to those who read my previous chapter before. I said he turns 16 tomorrow but I meant it to be that day.**

**Thanks to Hunter00 who made a good point about Annabeth being slightly out of character blurting out her feelings. This would be towards the end of book 5 and assume that Annabeth and Percy have been through a lot and kissed a few times. (Like in the one in BotL) Assume that neither outwardly said that they love the other but showed signs throughout book 5 that they loved each other. So Annabeth decides to actually say it first.**

**Percy's POV:**

Everybody stood still and stared at the borders. I heard the sound of metal on metal as all the campers drew their weapons in unison. Some campers had spears, swords, bows, and Grover with his reed pipes. All ready for the monster blood that they would feast on. **(AN: It may sound like I mean the half-bloods feast on monster blood but I'm talking about their weapons metaphorically feasting on the monster blood) **

The monsters appeared on the horizon but hesitated when they got near the borders. Kronos/Luke appeared at the front and walked through the borders like nothing. I swallowed really hard. The monsters followed behind and roared. Then chaos broke loose. The monsters charged the campers and the campers started making different formations instructed by the sons and daughters of Athena. The Hunters release a volley towards the monsters which took out a few but that made no difference in the monsters charging. Cyclops, hydras, half-bloods, and other monster you can name and it was there.

I quickly side-stepped a half-blood's sword and returned with an upward slash that took my enemy by his shoulder. He tried to decapitate me but was unsuccessful when I parried it with Riptide. I lunged and finished him off only to find another monster or half-blood to take the place of the one I slaughtered. I looked around and saw Annabeth downing monsters with her Yankees' cap and knife. Grover was playing tunes that echoed the power of Pan making plants and vines to shoot up out of the ground and trip the monsters who were killed by other campers.

Monster dust clouded the air. We had a few casualties and many injured campers. I had a gash on my leg and Grover took a blow to the head which made him seem dizzy since he kept stumbling.

I killed a hydra and it was replaced by gold, intimidating eyes.

"Percy you will join me I will make sure of it," Kronos exclaimed. Almost everyone stopped their fighting and watched us, even the monsters.

"I plan to stay on the gods' side Kronos". I felt the tug of water and sent a wave at Kronos but he was unfazed when it blasted him full force. What I did get was an angry look from a very wet Titan Lord. He made a motion to his left and grabbed something. I thought my heart would stop right then and there when he pulled the hat off Annabeth making her visible.

"Let her go Kronos." I almost screamed. Hatred and rage was boiling up inside me.

"Not unless you join _us_. I'll make you an offer actually. If you don't join _she_ will die. If you join the almighty Titan's side then I will let her go and you two will be generals in _our_ great army!"

"Percy don't listen to him." Thalia and Annabeth said at the same time. Oh I wish I could ignore it. _Annabeth would die if I said no!!_ I wouldn't be able to leave guilt free if I said no and Annabeth died because of it. I hesitated and weighed my options.

"Percy I'm not as important as the rest of the world. _Don't listen to him._" Annabeth tried to get that to my head but I shut out all noise, deep in thought.

"Catch!" I yelled as I threw Riptide blade first towards Kronos who attempted to use Annabeth as a shield. Unfortunately for him since I had water on my side and I blinded him with by spraying water directly into his eyes. He dropped Annabeth when he went to wipe the water out of his eyes. Annabeth quickly ran over to my side and gave me a really quick kiss on the cheek. At the same time I heard groans from disappointed Hunters who wanted to recruit Annabeth.

"AHHHHHHH." Kronos bellowed as he lost his bargaining chip and got struck with Riptide in the thigh just barely between the chinks of his armor. Him being a Titan and all made the sword probably seem like getting a shot at the doctor's. He raised his scythe and charged me flailing it madly and Riptide in the other hand.

I ducked then came up with a kick that sent Riptide out of his hands and a few feet to my left. He came down with his scythe and I rolled to the left. Before I could think he slashed almost taking my arm off but I grabbed and blocked with Riptide. Still the eyes bore down on us from all around. I'm glad no one else came to help. I don't want anyone hurt and this needed to be settled with just me and Kronos.

I got up and started my own attacks but time seemed slower and boy he was good at fighting. Every slash and swipe was met by his scythe with ease. He laughed and seemed to enjoy my _puny_ attempts to do him harm. His laugh was replaced by a grimace when I stepped into the water and scored a hit on his wrist. He thrust his scythe towards me and knocked my blade out of my hands. Before he could kill me I made a grab for his scythe. With water on my side, I could meet his strength better.

The scythe went back and forth getting close to each of our bodies. One touch would kill. One touch would separate body from soul and decide the fate of Olympus…

**AN: What will happen? R&R please :D**

**I did 2 chapters in one day. :)**


	3. The Reward

**Remember I'm not including everything because I think some stuff like Typhon will be settled by a quest before the battle at camp.**

**Homework is killer with 4 projects. Sorry about the wait! **

**Here's chapter 3**

**Percy's POV:**

The scythe got closer and closer to my face. At times it was only millimeters from touching my nose. Kronos was grimacing as he tried to decapitate me with the scythe. Then I came up with an idea.

I gave some ground and ducked as the scythe came across and took the opening to take control of it. Then before Kronos could react I stabbed him with it. He roared in pain and Luke's body flickered until a cloud of darkness came out of the body. Luke's body fell to the floor and the monsters, seeing that they lost their leader, fled.

Then everyone including myself cheered and the campers rushed to me. Only just before it hit me I noticed the cloud coming towards me. It hit me and knocked me to the ground.

_Now you will be my host young demi-god_

I tried to fight the conscious try to get into my mind. I was filled with pain as Kronos tried to control me. He was winning and I was losing my mind to the Titan Lord. When all my hope was lost I heard voices. They were calling my name. I could feel Kronos losing his grip until I could make out the voices of my fellow campers. The one that stood out the most was Annabeth. I slowly opened my eyes totally free of the Titan's grip. I saw Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia hovering over me. But what caught my attention was the cloud behind Annabeth.

I jumped up which surprised them and grabbed the scythe. I quickly sliced through the cloud making it dissolve. Again more cheers from campers erupted.

"You okay Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine. It's over Annabeth, it's finally over" I said as I gave her and my friends a hug.

Luke looked really pale but he seemed alive. Annabeth and Thalia seemed relieved that their old friend was himself. He was taken to the Big House. "Look away" Zeus' voice boomed.

We looked the opposite direction and when we looked back all of the major gods were there even Hades. We all kneeled but I looked at my dad who had a proud look on his face and his usual Hawaiian shirt and shorts.

"I'm very proud of you my son" he said with a smile as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks dad"

"We are all proud of our sons and daughters" Athena stated.

"You have done all of us a great deed Perseus Jackson. You not only defeated Kronos but you killed him as well. As a reward we will grant you immortality." Zeus said in his pin-stripped suit.

"No, I don't want immortality." The gods had a surprised look on their faces. "I want to live a more normal life then I've had and I want to have my own family. I wouldn't be able to stand watching my family grow old and die while I remain untouched by age."

"Alright then we must at least reward you somehow. We'll give your family all of our blessings and your family members will live longer then average lives."

"Thank you"

"Now that this was settled I imagine we should party!" Immediately all of us were sent to Olympus where already minor deities and residents of Olympus gathered. The Muses cranked up the tunes and I nervously reached for Annabeth's hand and she accepted mine.

We danced for hours and talked with friends. Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves with the war over.

I myself was happy that this prophecy was over and my girlfriend was in my arms.

**I'll make one or two more chapters probably one though**


	4. A Trial and a Sunset

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the PJO series because Rick Riordan does.**

**Sorry a little slow to update**

**Chapter 4: A Trial and a Sunset**

PERCY POV:

"Campers, it is late and you should go back to your camp" Athena announced.

A few seconds later we were back where we fought but it was nearly 3 am. "Everyone go back to their cabins for a well-deserved nights rest" Chiron said.

I walked back to Cabin 3 but Annabeth stopped me before I could go anywhere. "Goodnight Percy"

"Goodnight Annabeth" I settled into my cabin, lied on my bed, and smiled to myself. It felt like the permanent sky I was holding was off my shoulders. Within seconds I fell asleep with the smile still on my face. I had a nightmare free night. I was shaken awake from my deep sleep.

"W-What"

"Percy come to the pavilion its time for breakfast" I recognized the voice of Annabeth. She left and I quickly got dressed in my orange Camp Half-blood and a pair of blue jeans. I walked down to the pavilion and everyone quieted.

"Umm…good morning" I said awkwardly as I quickly went to my seat. Conversation started back up again but a little more loudly than before. Breakfast went as usual just a little bit more awkward. After breakfast Chiron announced another party just for the camp in a few days. We all went to our regular activities and after sword practice Annabeth approached me.

"Percy can I talk to you"

"Sure"

"Someone would like to talk to you" She led me to the big house infirmary.

"Percy Jackson" The speaker was the voice I learned to hate for several years. Luke. He was in a bed and still looked slightly pale. "Look I'm sorry about everything. When Thalia became a tree I cursed the gods. It made me very angry and in my anger Kronos sent me dreams of me in power over the gods and their suffering for Thalia's death. Of course in my want for vengeance I listened. It was the biggest mistake I ever made. I planned the shoes to get rid of you and when they failed I tried the pit scorpions.

After I left the camp I gathered some monsters. We got the ship and the sarcophagus of Kronos. From there we planned our next movements. We kept recruiting monsters and I came up with the plan of poisoning Thalia's tree. I knew you would get the fleece and it would bring Thalia back to life for Kronos told me through more dreams. At this point Kronos was part of me and slowly controlling me. So then Kronos gave me another idea.

I took the sky for Atlas then Annabeth took it from me like I thought. Artemis being Artemis took it from Annabeth. Our plans were foiled when Thalia didn't sacrifice the Ophiotarus. (**Spelling?**) That's when Kronos who was now nearly me told me about the Labyrinth. You know what happened. Then Kronos came to me in dreams but this time he took control of me and I was just a body for him. From there nothing.... Until I woke up an hour ago."

"Wow." I simply said afterwards.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused the world and especially you Percy. Also, I know you two are together which I won't ever interfere. I doubt Annabeth would want me after what I've done. I can barely look at myself in the mirror anymore."

"Don't say that" Annabeth pleaded. "I still love you as a brother and I forgive you" At the 'I still love you' I panicked but when she said 'as a brother' I relaxed.

"You two should go" With that Luke rolled over and closed his eyes.

We stepped out of the big house just to see Zeus about to step in. "Lord Zeus" we both said simultaneously as we went to one knee.

"I would like you two, Chiron, and Luke to come to Olympus" with that he disappeared.

"That was weird" Annabeth simply said.

"Yeah you get Luke I'll quick go find Chiron." We both turned in opposite directions. I came up to Chiron in front of his archery class. "Chiron we need to go to Olympus" everybody just stared.

"Yes Zeus has informed me of Luke's trial"

"WHAT? They're putting him on trial?" I exclaimed.

"Yes now lets go I think Argus can take us" We met up with Annabeth and Luke. We filed into the van with Chiron in wheelchair form until we get to Olympus. The drive took a little while and when we got into the Empire State Building I said:

"600th floor, Olympus"

"Make sure it's just the four of you in the elevator" He said bored as ever.

We got in and used the key. After two minutes there was a _ding_ and we had arrived. After walking through Olympus while receiving glances, smiles, and some cheers, we got to the throne room.

"Welcome, rise" Zeus said referring to us kneeling. All of the major gods were there. Many of them had faces of disgust towards Luke but Hermes just smiled sadly towards him. While all of us rose Luke remained head down on two knees.

"Now, Luke has betrayed us does anyone disagree?" No hands rose. "He rose the Titan Lord can anyone deny that?" again no hands. "And he planned to destroy us and let the titans rule any disagreements?" Zeus' voice was booming with anger and still no hands rose, I was beginning to think Luke might be killed.

"Now, now brother, calm down the war is over" my father said.

"Luke, is there anything you would like to say in defense?" Athena asked.

"No, it is all true and there is no point denying it. I committed those crimes against the gods and if chosen to die I will deserve it." Luke surprised the gods by saying that.

"But Luke your good now!" Annabeth nearly cried hearing him say that he deserved to die.

"Your right I'm not under Kronos' spell but I can't deny the things I've done even if it wasn't me the whole time."

"Can you three half-bloods please step out for a few minutes while we discuss things" Zeus said.

As we stepped out Annabeth was in tears. "Luke I don't want them to kill you. You helped me so much when it was Thalia, you, and me." Annabeth hugged him tightly and I felt a pang of jealousy but it quickly went away since Luke was an older brother to Annabeth for a while. We waited in silence for the decision till Chiron came out ten minutes later to tell us we can come back in.

"So, we have reached a decision. We realize Kronos controlled you but in the beginning you were in control. Also, it is indeed you doing it even if Kronos planted ideas or persuaded you into it. As so, we decided that being a traitor for that period of time lost you respect from old friends and all of Olympus. We have agreed that this is enough a punishment for you just to get back the respect you lost."

"With that said you are relieved to go back to camp" Poseidon said with a bright smile. In a flash we found ourselves next to Thalia's tree. It was nearly sunset so I grabbed Annabeth and ran.

"Percy what are you-" but she stopped when she saw the sight I brang her to. The sun was setting over the water. Beautiful oranges, yellows, and reds painted the sky and the water. I heard Annabeth gasp.

"Oh it's beautiful!" We sat there and Annabeth put her head on my shoulder and her hand on mine. Slowly the sun disappeared over the horizon and the last beams of light disappeared.

**THE END**

**R&R Please so I know what to make differently for another story I may make.**


End file.
